wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikyō
Kikyō was a miko during the Great Grand Civil War and Inuyasha's main love interest. She was entrusted by the yōkai taijiya to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama. Along with her younger sister, Kaede, Kikyō dedicated her life to protecting the jewel, slaying many demons in the process and thus could not live a normal life like other girls. It was not long until she met the hanyō Inuyasha, who also desired the mystical Jewel to become a full-fledged yōkai. Somehow, she sees him as a companion and desires to live a normal life with him. Appearance Kikyō was often described as a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She wore the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. Kikyō wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyō's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Kikyō wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. Like a majority of other characters, she also was perpetually barefoot throughout the series, however this was changed in the anime where Kikyō wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyō sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments. Personality Kikyō was known as a compassionate woman before her death. Kind, caring, and considerate, she was very sympathetic toward everyone, even her enemies. This was seen when she tended to Onigumo's well-being despite him being a bandit. She also had compassion toward Kansuke, and sympathy toward Inuyasha. She offered help to anyone in need. Kikyō was also very good with children during her lifetime; no matter what village she went to, the children were always fond of her. She wanted revenge on Yamata no Orochi and eventually found out the truth and turned her hatred toward Naraku. Kikyō was completely devoted to her duties as a priestess and was completely uncorruptible, not even using the Shikon no Tama to save her life when she could have, instead instructing Kaede to burn it along with her body to prevent it from falling in the hands of those that would abuse it. Kikyō was a very wise woman for her age, and quite deceptive. Kikyō devised cunning plans to destroy Naraku, although she went about it in strange ways. For a time, Kikyō seemed to be on Naraku's side since she handed him Kagome's Shikon jewel shards, to which this action caused the Yamata no Orochi accuse Inuyasha for teaming up with Susanoo Uzumaki. She wanted revenge just as much as he did and desired to end Naraku's life. She figured out that Naraku was a half-demon and that he still possessed Onigumo's heart, whose owner still had feelings for her. Kikyō found his feelings for her ironic and ludicrous, and felt much contempt toward him. Kikyō was well aware of Kagome's friendship Paul Gekko, and the situation did not sit well with her. Because of this, Kikyō was jealous of Kagome, believing that Paul Gekko was attracted to the girl. Despite her hidden discomfort over this, Kikyō came to accept the fact that Paul Gekko was protecting the Mushroom Kingdom, would go as far as to protect Kagome since Inuyasha would be heartbroken if she died. She has been surprised by Kagome's unflinching kindness towards her, despite Kikyō's cold demeanor towards her. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Early Life and Death During their youth, Kikyō and her younger sister Kaede (whose parents died when they were younger) traveled through villages as a part of their training to become priestesses, and killed many demons as a part of it. While on their journey, they met Tsubaki, who would later become a dark priestess. Kikyō's great spiritual power and purity became well-known, and thus the Shikon no Tama was entrusted to her, much to Tsubaki's dismay. It became Kikyō's duty to spend her life guarding the jewel, protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men should take advantage of her. As a priestess, Kikyō spent her life fending off demons who attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel, as well as protecting the village from disease and famine. However, the one demon whom she refused to kill was Inuyasha because she sensed that he was only a hanyō (half-demon), and has lived an abnormal life of solitude, much like herself. She repeatedly warned Inuyasha to stay away from her if he valued his life but he repeatedly refused. During their first non-violent encounter, Kikyō developed feelings for him both from having common lives and from him saving Kaede from Mistress Centipede. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed bandit with burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyō confronted Inuyasha and told him about how she had to hide her real self in order to protect the jewel, and Inuyasha sympathized with her. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyō fell in love. Sometime during this period, Tsubaki attempted to attack Kikyō, assuming that she was weaker after falling in love. However, Kikyō reflected the curse back at Tsubaki, and then ordered her to leave. During her time with Inuyasha, Kikyō and Inuyasha had once sailed to an island that only appeared every fifty years. Kikyō suggested using the Shikon Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, an offer to which Inuyasha agreed. If this plan had in fact worked, it might have been possible for Kikyō to carry on the life of an ordinary woman alongside Inuyasha, and for him to finally feel like he belonged somewhere as a human. She promised to deliver the Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha on a certain day. However, the thief Onigumo, who desired both Kikyō and a corrupted jewel, decided to use that day to gain control of both. He offered his body to the Yamata no Orochi, and thus, the demon shape-shifter Naraku was born. He disguised himself as Ame no Yamata no Orochi to strike down Kikyō. He set the Kikyō against the new Yamata no Orochi named Yasha. Thinking that Yamata no Orochi is after the Shikon Jewel, Kikyō summoned the last ounce of her strength and spiritual power to stop Yamata no Orochi, who rivals both Inuyasha and Susanoo Uzumaki. However, unable to kill the man she loved with her sacred arrow, Kikyō instead shot a sealing arrow at Yamata no Orochi's center head to expose the weak point for Susanoo Uzumaki to split it into eight pieces. Inuyasha told Kikyō she was the first person he ever cared for or loved, making him feel terrible for being unable to save her. However, Kikyō tells him that the fact he came is all that matters. They share a final kiss before she dies, turning into a luminous sphere of light. Family *Kaede- Younger Sister *Kagome Higurashi- Reincarnation See Also *Kikyō Gallery Kikyō (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Neutrals